Blaze the Cat vs. Azula
Burning_Hot_Princesses.png|Strunton Blaze_the_Cat_vs_Azula.png|Pichu95 AzulaVSBlaze.png|MagicRock Fire Princesses by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Blaze the Cat vs. Azula is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Avatar! Two fire princesses duke it out to find out who is the deadliest flame thrower. Interlude (cues* Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Today, we're going to be putting two pyrokenetic princesses in the ring together. Boomstick: But unlike the last two, these chicks kick plenty of ass on their own, no hero required. Wiz: Blaze the Cat, guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Boomstick: And Azula, princess of the Fire Nation. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Blaze the Cat the Cat's Theme Song) Wiz: Blaze the Cat is a 14 year old anthropomorphic cat and a princess hailing from an alternate dimension of Sonic the Hedgehog. Her soul purpose in life is to protect and guard the sol emeralds. Boomstick: Oh so she's not alternate version of Sonic, she's more like an alternate version of Knuckles. Wiz: Well I guess you can say she's an alternate version of Sonic with the same job description as Knuckles. Boomstick: Oh Wiz: Sonic and Blaze's dimension are in flux with one another, allowing anyone to travel from one dimension to the other through a tear in the space-time continuum. Boomstick: I don't what you said but it sounded like it could be a problem. Wiz: It was. Dr. Eggman came to her world and stole the Sol emeralds causing Blaze to be summoned into Sonic's world to retrieve them. While in Sonic's world she ran into Cream the Rabbit, who soon became Blaze's close friend. Together they set out to find all the sol emeralds and return to Blaze's own dimension. (Cues What You Need Blaze's Version) Boomstick: Blaze was born with power of pyrokinesis which gives her the ability to control and create fire as she pleases. She can also conjure up large fire columns of fire from the ground. Her soul is literally alit with flames....somehow ''' Wiz: This gives Blaze heat resistance, making her invulnerable to certain types of flames, such as the flames found in the environment. She can turn herself into a burning projectile by conjuring up fire all over her body. '''Boomstick: She can also fly for a short amount of time. She can also pierce flames. Wiz: Outside of her pyrokinesis she is incredibly fast. She's not as fast as Sonic or Shadow, but she is fast enough for Sonic to acknowledge it. Boomstick: She's also a ballerina with the abilities of burst dash, spinning claw, spin dash, homing attack, fire claw, burst hover, fire boost, axel jump, and axel tornado. Wiz: She's very acrobatic and nimble. Blaze is able to jump long distances and land perfectly. Boomstick: But her ability has to be her transformation into Burning Blaze. (Cues Deep Core) Wiz: By using the 7 sol emeralds, Blaze becomes burning blaze. Burning Blaze is invincible, faster, and her pyrokinetic abilities increase. Boomstick: Her speed is enhanced to the point where she can keep up with Super Sonic who's faster than light. She's strong enough to send the egg wizard flying with a single uppercut. But even though rings are a gameplay mechanic, it's been shown that only Sonic can hold the form longer than 50 seconds so Blaze can only hold it for 50 seconds. Wiz: Also Blaze is afraid of heights and has a very bad temper. She also has a bad habit of getting over-confident against her opponents. Boomstick: But in the end, Blaze is definitely one of the strongest females in Sonic the Hedgehog history. Blaze: You can't escape me! Azula (Cues Agni Kai theme) Wiz: The fire nation. One of the world's four nations and five sovereign states. The fire nation is the cause for the 100 year war that exist between the four nation. Boomstick: Why? Because their old leader, Firelord Sozin, was basically a greedy bastard. Wiz: After Sozin died his son Firelord Azulon took the throne and had two kids, Ozai and Iroh. Iroh was the good brother and Ozai.... Boomstick: Was more of a bastard then Sozin. Somehow he found a wife, Princess Ursa, that he didn't have to hold against her will. They were married and they had two kids. Zuko and the most terrifying princesses in fiction. Princess Azula. (Cues Princess Azula Theme) Wiz: Azula is a 14 year old, firbending princess. Boomstick: Well what a coincident. And 14!? She looks older than 14 Wiz: A fire bending prodigy, she is sadistic, manipulative, and obsessed with power. She is a highly skilled strategist. She was the master mind behind the Fall of Ba Sing Se. Boomstick: Being a fire bending prodigy gives Azula the ability to bend anything that's fire in creative ways. She can create blue flames which are the most intense and hottest fire that a fire bender can create. Wiz: She can condense her fire to make it cut through many objects, such as stone. She can also use fire to create shields that can withstand the full force of four elements simultaneously....and a boomerang. Her fire bending further increases during Sozin's Comet. Boomstick: Her deadliest ability has to be her ability to create lightning. Wiz: Also known as cold blooded fire bending, Azula's lightning can be fatal to a human being. Boomstick: She killed Aang by shooting lightning at him from behind. Wiz: She is intelligent, a cunning strategist, and a skilled hand to hand combatant. She has extremely fast reflexes and even when she's outnumbered, she can find a way to win. Boomstick: But she does have one main problem. She's crazy Wiz: After her final battle against Zuko and Katara, Azula suffered a mental break down and didn't really seem to recover in the comics. Boomstick: And while she can bend fire, she's not fire proof. But who care? Azula is one of the most deadliest women in fiction. Long Feng: You've beaten me at my own game Azula: Don't flatter yourself. You were never a player to begin with. Intermission Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A FIRE DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE: Turn Up the Heat! Blaze was running through the fire nation. She was summoned to collect the stolen sol emeralds. She finally collected the last sol emerald. She looked up at the sky that turned red and saw a comet go by. Blaze: What is that? Azula: I guess animals are dumb. Blaze looked at Azula Blaze: What did you say? Azula: Oh nothing. Just said you must be pretty stupid to not know Sozin's Comet when you see it. Blaze: How dare you talk to me like that. Do you know who I am? I am Princess Blaze. Get out of my way. I don't want to burn you alive Azula: Wait wait wait. You're a fire bender and a princess. So you're just trying to be a rip off of me because I am the princess of this nation. Blaze: Rip-off? Azula: How old are? Blaze: 14 Azula: Yep. Rip-off Blaze: How dare you call me a rip off. I'm not a rip off of anybody so get out of my way and leave me alone. Azula: Those sound like fighting words. Blaze: What? Azula: How bout you say we fight? Me and you. A showdown that is obviously meant to be Blaze looked at Azula Blaze: I don't have time for this Blazed walked off before Azula shot lightning at her and dodged it. Blaze: Alright you're getting on my nerves Azula: Oh so you do want to fight? Blaze: Yes! And I won't hold back! Azula smirked Azula: Me neither FIGHT! (Cues Vela-nova) Azula was the first to shoot a blast of fire at Blaze. Blaze dashed through the fire and began to perform high speed kicks on Azula. Azula jumped out of the way to avoid Blaze's assault. Azula began to shoot more fire at Blaze, but Blaze avoided the blast. Azula then fire one last blast but Azula pierced through the flame. Azula: You're a very impressive fire bender. Where did you get you're fighting style from? Did you get it from fighting off all your hairballs. Blaze: Ha that's very funny. Blaze then shot a fireball at Azula but Azula fire bent it away from her. Blaze then fired multiple fireballs at Azula but Azula fire bent them away. Azula: Come on now. A princess like yourself should be a better fighter than this, right? Blaze: Oh yeah Blaze then began to levitate into the sky and raised her hands up into the sky. Azula looked down and saw a small circle of fire surround her. She managed to jump out of the way before the fire columns rose out of the ground. Azula: That's an impressive fire bending trick. Azula then bent Blaze's fire column and threw it at Blaze. Blaze got hit by the fire. She fell to the ground. But she wasn't affected. Azula: Wait. This is getting weird. You levitate like an air bender, attack with fire like a fire bender, and you didn't even use a fire shield to protect yourself. What are you? Blaze: What? Are you scared? Azula: No Blaze: I have to admit. You're not as easy of an opponent as I thought. Azula: Well good. You had to be taught a lesson. Blaze began to laugh Azula: Why are you laughing? Blaze: You really think I was really trying back there? I haven't even showed you my full potential Azula: Oh that's funny. That's a good lie to come up with for why you can't beat me. Azula started to create lightning. Blaze: It's time to end this. Blaze took out the 7 sol emeralds. Azula fired her lightning at Blaze. When it hit Blaze it had no affect. When the smoke cleared Blaze was pink and her shirt was burning red. Azula: What!? Burning Blaze: What's wrong? Azula tried to run but when she started to run, Blaze appeared in front of her just that fast. Burning Blaze: You can't escape me! Burning Blaze grabbed Azula's hand and set it on fire. Azula screamed in pain. Azula: You! You! You hairball! Burning Blaze then grabbed Azula by her burnt arm Burning Blaze: I warned you didn't I? Burning Blaze then threw Azula in the air and shot a blast of fire. The fire expanded and Azula released her final scream. Burning Blaze then turned back into her normal form. Azula's burnt corpse fell to the ground and Sozin's comet finally went away. Blaze: Good riddance K.O! Results Boomstick: Whoa! That was intense. Wiz: This fight actually was pretty close. Azula was the better fighter, a cunning strategist, more experienced, and can stay calmer than Blaze's hotheaded nature, but it wasn't enough. Boomstick: It really doesn't help Azula that her weapon of fire was completely useless against someone who is highly resistant to it. And Zuko's scar is more than enough evidence that proves fire benders aren't fire proof. Also while Azula is able to keep up with Aang who is faster than the wind, Blaze is able to keep up with Sonic who has proven to be faster than light on certain occasions. Wiz: Also there was no way Azula could survive Burning Blaze who was faster than light, sent the egg wizard flying by giving it one uppercut, and is invincible. Boomstick: Even if Azula fought Blaze during Sozin's comet, she still couldn't hurt Blaze even if she wanted to. The only way she could hurt Blaze was by managing to hit her with lightning, but we all know Blaze is just too fast for that. Wiz: Also Blaze was the better fire user and was more unpredictable since her fire can literally just come out the ground if she wants it to, while Azula's fire is very easy to see coming out of her hands. Boomstick: Blaze was just to hot for Azula to handle Wiz: The winner is Blaze Trivia *This is Strunton's 2nd death battle *The fight was originally going to be done by Awesomecartoongames but he gave the rights to Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Avatar' themed Death Battles Category:Strunton Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Fire Duel Category:'Princess' themed battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015